redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Frentiza the ferret
If you're requesting a picture, do not tell me here! See this page instead. Thank you! iFren Can you show me how to fly? 10:33, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Redo... I was wondering if I could do a redo of that pic I gave you a while back. I don't like the way it turned out and its not my best. If so, has any of the info changed or is it the same as last time? --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:40, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Nice new sig, matey.--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 12:20, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Hows it going, Avenwarrior? I've ask MM to take a look at the Moshi Monsters Wiki, if they do I'm gonna need another trusted admin quickquickquick! So again, could you help? Adminship waiting time will be cut down. So if you could help, could you?--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 10:13, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Fren!--Prince Silver the Avatar The Fire Nation will prevail! hi! i'm back from a long family trip!!!--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 12:35, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Hey-lo......... I see that you want to be my friend: Awesome! :D :D :D thanks so much! I will be your friend, too! :D BTW, I just updated my fan fic, "the Black Rose of Redwall" if you want to check it out! :D see you around! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 02:09, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:27, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Please check out The Legend of Dark Star! Also, I've completely revamped the MM Wiki, it's thouroughly green! Also, I don't know why the Wikia logo is invisible. Oh well. Pleeeeeeze help, once you make 10 edits and you keep on at it then I'll make you Admin.... if you start veering off then I'll prompt you here. Dealies?--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 23:31, 28 August 2009 (UTC) pictcha! ok ill do that, what pose do you want? --[[User:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|'Mago of the Jolly Octopus' ]] [[User talk:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|''WEBBTIDE!!!]] 18:03, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Hello Fren! Will you check out my User page under the heading Contest! please? Thanks! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Hi again! Where do I sign up for a picture request? Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! here! i found this picture in a skip, i thought you might like it Okay. Thanks!! i filled in the blanks on your request page. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Update on Hare-Maid of Redwall. It's semi-big. I was bored and had a plan for the story :D Here's the...err...err...sneak peak!! We learn a wee bit more about 'The Enchanting One's' plan, we get a glimpse back at Salamandastron with the ottermaid and her story, as she tells it to Lord Graystripe. And we also see Kailee reunited with a new buddy! User_blog:Long Patrol Girl/The Hare-Maid of Redwall --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 03:35, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Ferrets shall rule the world!!!! hello, your Royal Frenishness! hows everything goin on this lovely saturday morning?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 14:15, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ummmm..heh heh..sorry..i is forgetting! lol--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 14:22, September 5, 2009 (UTC) so...how much redwall have you read?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 14:28, September 5, 2009 (UTC) so,whos your altime favorite character? Mine is Folgrim...i fell in love with him in legend of luke...it started as a facination,cause i wanted to find out how he went crazy...thats why i wrote folgrims past..i'm on the shoutbox if ya wanna chat!^-^--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 14:33, September 5, 2009 (UTC) I finished it! Yay! I was listening to the Beatles while doing it...dunno why...seemed to fit...anyways... --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:04, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Update! ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 18:25, September 7, 2009 (UTC) I agree with you about the Spongebob thing. They've been getting kind of off in their material >:P. But I've never heard of a girl watching Terminator! I haven't seen it yet but I've been told about how violent it is. lol. --Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 01:27, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Lol I'm jealous. I haven't even watched Jurassic Park yet. :D --Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 01:48, September 9, 2009 (UTC) well your better at photoshop than i am! i don't even know how to work the dumb thing!(actually i have Ginp but it works like photoshop) all those symbles and shapes drive me crazy..--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 02:18, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Hoi Part one of my carefully planned revenge complete! UPDATE UNSUNG And be SURE to read the A/N Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 13:15, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Update! On 'The Adventures of Badrang and Badredd'--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Skim I noticed that Skim is under your copyrightd names. I used the name Skim in my Fan Fic The Legend of Dark Star, and I don't really want to change it. Is that okay?--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 01:54, September 12, 2009 (UTC) oh hooray! i have had an infimit amount of caffinated coca-cola and am now awake! yay for me!!!!!! i drew a pic of Meeka shooting an arrow...only it's ''after she shoots the arrow so her hand is drawn back and open and the bow is practicly in your face....^-^ --Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 12:22, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Update! ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 00:04, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Here's you picture :) Hope you like it! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:25, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Update! On 'Badrang and Badredd'--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Update BoS! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 22:59, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Update! ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 16:39, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Update (has a little romance :D)! ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 23:08, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ooh! you have a free slot. Ok can you draw Segalia? She is a light brown archer, blue eyes, light tunic, brown belt, dark green cloak (optional), bow down at side but ready, quiver with red-fletched arrows on back. oh and can you have her in a tree. so she's like sitting on a branch? Thanks! feel free to ask me any questions!-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 17:12, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Update! On Folgrim's past!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 19:55, September 22, 2009 (UTC) And yet, another update! on Folgrim's past--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 20:55, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Ferretmaiden must have cheeeeeeeeese!!!! not really..but can i ask for a request? think you could draw Meeka,in this outfit only the dress is red, but the jacket stays black. , and her posistion is your choice..whatever posistion you think Meeka should be in...thanx!--?----Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 01:35, September 24, 2009 (UTC) I can't thank you enough for the picture and all! God bless you! Sambrook The Artist40px| I do commissions 4 free! 20:40, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Update! ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 00:36, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Update! on Folgrims past!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 13:06, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Update! On ROTE. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you for the pic! it is very cool! ITs just, wow. THnaks so much!`Segalia Beware the Warrior! 18:26, September 30, 2009 (UTC) thanks! it's cute! ^-^--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 20:12, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Siggy test --Fren the Fearless Confer with me...if you dare 14:16, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Do you mind if I use your character in my fan fiction? ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 21:45, October 2, 2009 (UTC) UPDATE!!!!! I updated Hare-Maid of Redwall. Terror is breaking out in the Abbey, and the Enchanting One is laughing! Oh no! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:27, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Art Request Hey, Frentiza. Long Patrol Girl recommended you as someone to ask about a drawing. Before I ask, do you draw wildcats? --User:Galadriadhar, Mediator of Mossflower 00:58, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Hoi Update Unsung Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 13:33, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Go here. Please, it will be explained, but this is important. Not a fan fic, not a picture, it's a (short) but important article. http://redwallwars.wikia.com/wiki/ARTWORK_PETTITION! -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 22:33, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Thank you. Update LoR ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 00:05, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hello,nice to meet you. I'll certainly draw Fren for you. - Skywind Request Great! Could you let me know when you have a spot open for requesting? Galadriadhar Sorry about the request-it sounds like you are pretty busy. Don't worry about my request. If you are able, do it whenever most convenient.-Skywind Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 14:29, October 16, 2009 (UTC)